christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
A Beach Beauty in Hawaii
A Beach Beauty in Hawaii is the eleventh episode of season three and the sixty-third episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise Since Nikki's breakup with Christopher in the previous episode French Fight 101 Christopher goes to Hawaii with Sonic to look for a new girlfriend for him as the two soon meet Piper and Carrie who are attracted to Christopher by his looks as he is soon asked out by both Piper and Carrie as they soon start fighting over him instantly as he assures both to go out with him ending the fight! Plot The episode begins with Christopher and Sonic deciding on where to go to take Christopher's mind off of his tragic breakup with Nikki as they soon get a call from Two attractive girls named Piper and Carrie who ask about meeting them in Hawaii as they soon arrive in Hawaii to meet up with Piper and Carrie at the Snack Shop as they soon see him and blush from shyness as they soon walk over to him and shyly say "hello" to him as they sweetly invite him to the mansion known to him as Mansion as they try opening the locked doors as Christopher opens it with his keys as they soon run inside and Sonic runs into the ocean-view room knowing that the mansion is haunted from the beginning as the scene cuts to black then changes! The scene changes to the Kitchen to grab a snack then as Sonic destroys the monsters the episode ends with Piper and Carrie kissing him on the cheeks as the episode ends with credits and pictures from the previous episodes before this one! Characters Christopher Madison Daniel Sonic Jack Jordan Piper Carrie Phillip Shay Kelsey Marley Jean Joan Sandy Nikki (Mentioned by Christopher, Sonic, Kelsey, and Madison) Madelyn (Flashback) Maddie Locations Objects Notes/Trivia *This episode reveals that Sonic has attractive cousins named Piper and Carrie! *This episode reveals that Nikki broke up with Christopher from French Fight 101! *Piper and Carrie are revealed to fawn over Christopher and they are also revealed to be very sympathetic girls from Sonic's point of view as revealed! *The episode closely relates to Hawaii Hassle of Horror since the mansion is yet again haunted! *This episode is Piper's debut! *This episode is Carrie's debut! *This episode yet again has another time Christopher's heart was broken by a girl he previous dated! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * Cultural References Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes where Nikki Jameson Appears Category:Episodes where Carrie Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Piper Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Sonic Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Madison Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Daniel Appears Category:Episodes where Jordan Loza Appears Category:Episodes where Jack Allen Appears Category:Episodes with Flashbacks Category:Episodes with new Characters Category:Episodes with new Attractions Category:Episodes with new Antagonists Category:Episodes with Brand-New Team Agents Category:A-Z Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears